1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting the level of liquid within a vessel and, more particularly, to the detection of the level of an electrically-conductive liquid in a vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are utilized, or have been suggested, for electrically determining the level of liquid within a vessel. Nevertheless, satisfactory and dependable measurement of liquid level based upon electrical conductivity within a liquid (i.e. based upon ionic properties of the liquid), has been hampered by several problems. One difficulty may arise from physical degradation by electrolysis of the metallic probes which are in contact with the ionic liquid for purposes of level detection; that is, the probes may be corroded by electrochemical transport of metal ions into the ionic liquid, or may become plated with metal which is electrochemically drawn out of solution. In either case, the probes may produce erratic output signals which vary depending upon the degree of plating or corrosion of the probes; such variances in signal strength may cause errors in the measurement of liquid level within a containing vessel.